The Fox of Megakat City
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto dies taking down the Juubi and is given life by Kami pairing is Felina/ Naruto Story inspired by Tremor230. The story is in my faviortes. This story will have lemon not all lemons. Half the chapter warning in the chapters
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The fall of a hero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a barren wasteland as Naruto with his comrades and allies stared down a massive being with Ten Tail called the Juubi. After beating Madara but losing his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha to death.

The blond ninja step "this is my battle," said Naruto as he turns his head and his shocking everyone with his eyes.

"The Rinnegan," said Kakashi. "How did activate it?" he asked.

"Jiraiya's death was the first one and then it was fully awakened after Neji's death," said Naruto. "With Obito and Madara both killed, I just have to finish this battle," said the blond as he glares at the demon.

The Juubi fire a beast bomb "let hope this works," said Naruto.

Almighty push," he said as he destroys the attack.

Naruto disappears in a shunshin then reappears behind the Juubi kicking him in the head. The Juubi roars in pain as his tail hits Naruto senind him into the ground.

Naruto eyes wideband add the Juubi fire another attack "No," shouted Naruto as he activate the Sharingan in his eyes combining the two  
"how did I get this?" he asked as he looks at the attack and absorbs the beast bomb.

"Sasuke gift to me," he thought.

"Susanoo," said Naruto as a giant knight in armor appears in front of the Juubi. "As far as I can tell I can't win," said Naruto as he looks at Shinobi alliance "My dream end here and I shell join my friends," said Naruto as he closes his eyes.

"Kamui," said Naruto as space distorts around him and shallows both as the Shinobi watch in horror.

In the field a Kakashi falls to his knees. "Damn I have failed all my students," he thought as the mood was somber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying on the ground as two figure towers over him "so he did the unthinkable to save his world," said a female voice.

"Tully the child of prophecy," said a scratchy voice.

"I have to take the Kyuubi's soul," said the scratchy voice. "The boy will be handed over to you Kami," said the scratchy voice as a mina with black robe appears.

"Let us wake his Shinigami," said Kami.

"Kurama," said Kami

The fox appears "I am out," said the fox as he sees the two figure "so it is time," said the fox.

"I am afraid I have to take you Kurama," said the Shinigami.

"I am ready," said the fox.

Naruto wakes "what is going on," he asked. "Kurama," he shouted.

"I have fulfilled a deal," said the demon. "Sorry Kit this is our last get together. Shinigami-sama I am ready" said the fox.

Naruto growls "I don't care if you are the Shinigami, I won't let you take Kurama," he shouted.

"What are you going to do mortal?" asked Shinigami.

"I will pulverize you," said Naruto as everyone eyes widen.

"Very well Mortal, I shall take this challenge," said the death god as he takes out his scythe.

Naruto runs forward and slams a Rasengan into the death god who take it without flinching "you think a mere attack could stop me" said the death god as he back hands Naruto away.

Naruto flips and throws a Rasenshuriken hitting the death god destroying his cloak but he is unharmed. The Shinigami hits Naruto with the end of his scythe "stay down," said the death god as Kami watch the battle with a calculating gaze.

Naruto get up on his feet wobbly "your resolve is great but you can't beat the death god," said the god.

He dodges a punch to his face "I see you made clones, said the Shinigami.

The Shinigami floats at amazing speeds but a barrier blocks him "That is enough brother," said the female.

"I woukld rather you not kill my champion. Naruto-kun we will not take Kurama soul but his body will be taken. In a way he be alive in you," said the female. "Is that acceptable Shinigami?" she asked.

"I normally don't negotiate but that is a good idea Kami. The boy has earned my respect for fighting to help his friend, if Naruto agree," said the death god.

"I guess I have no choice, I accept," said Naruto as the fox body disintegrates leaving a small orb of light.

Kami turns to Naruto "Naruto I am going to infuse the soul of you partner into you; you will be given a new life. This place is different that I am sending you to. Do you want another life," she asked.

"I accept," said Naruto.

"You will have every knowledge and ability you received in your life,"  
said Kami.

Naruto smiles "thank you Kami-sama," said Naruto as he disappears in a white light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up in an alley as he feels something behind him "wait tail," he asked. He screams "he sees cats walking upright as he looks in the mirror and sees that he is a fox. "Guess that what Kami meant when she said it is different.

Naruto sees a note and opens it "Naruto-kun you are in this dimension system as Naruto so you can get a job. I had to pulls some strings with this world Kami but it sorted out, enjoy your new life

Kami

He walks out of the alley and sees the sign for Megakat city. "Look like I am alive," said Naruto.

"The Orange Hokage is back," he said

End chapter

A/N: This is chapter one it is short but I will make it longer next chapter. I would like to thank Tremor230 for giving me the okay to sort of his idea. He has a better story Two Cat and Fox. Great storey read it.

The paring will be different it would be with Lieutenant Felina Feral no harem.

The next chapter will be up in a day to a week.


	2. The Enforcers rewrite

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Enforcers

Warning there will be Lemons in this chapters ending underlined

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around the city seeing nothing but tall building when he sighed "I got to find a job," said the fox. He saw a paper with a article that say help wanted in Enforcers HQ. Naruto shrugs "I guess I will check it out," he said as he heads to the Enforcers Headquarters.

He gets there and sees a female cat with tan fur "excuse me," said Naruto. "I would to interview for he maintenance position," said Naruto.

"Follow me; we will begin your interview," said the female.

"My name is Commander Feral," said a dark brown man with a scowls on his face.

The interview went very well for Naruto "let us see what you can do," said the commander. "I will be back in an hour and I would like this room clean," he said.

"Done," said Naruto as the commander walks out.

Naruto forms a cross and forms three clones as the four of them start to clean. An hour later Naruto sits down as Feral walks in. "Let us see," he said as he rubs a finger with a white glove seeing little to no dust on the windowsills and a clean floor "I am impressed, you are hired," he said.

"When is my first day?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow early in the morning," said Feral.

Naruto smile "I won't disappoint," said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto went to the Headquarter and walked in. He gets to his closet and gets to work for four hours before break.

Naruto heads to the training room and sees the female from before sparring with someone as she knocks him out "Very good lieutenant," said Naruto as he walks to her. "How about another?" asked Naruto.

"I don't fight newbie's," she said.

Naruto chuckles "how about wager or are you a scardy cat," said the fox.

"I am listening," she said.

One on One; winner names there reward," said Naruto.

"I am going to enjoy making you my assistant and have you clean my office and bring me coffee," she said.

Naruto gets into a stance as does Felina as a random officer walks up "I will be the judge of this spar; begin," he said

Naruto stands in his stance as Felina takes the offense going for a punch which is blocked as Naruto tries to kick her but is duck under with her going for a sweep forcing Naruto to jumps away with rapid flips.

Naruto blocks all of her attack as he slightly pushes her with a palm thrust using the push to get some distance from his opponent.

Naruto smiles at Felina "is that all little kitty cat," said the fox.

Felina was pissed "I will show you fox," she said as she attack him to no avail.

Naruto grabs her punch and get behind her throwing her over his shoulder. She lands on her feet and rushes "you should know that a frontal attack won't work," Naruto said as he sidesteps her and pushes her with his hand causing her to stumble.

Naruto stands waiting for her to attack which she does "Naruto lands a few punches in her chest making her gasp. Naruto knocks her down and places his hand on her neck "yield you lose," said Naruto.

Naruto smiles and gets up and offers his hand. The female cat sighs and takes it let her get up "you are very skilled lieutenant to fight me but you emotion clouded you judgment. Especially you anger," said Naruto.

"I able to guess part of your personality from the fight," said Naruto.

"What did you find out," she asked.

"You have the need to prove yourself, you are left handed form you stance. Speed based attack and great maneuverability. You have a kind heart and you're brave if not reckless. I think I would like working here. Get stronger and take me on as much as you want," said Naruto as he walks away.

"What do you want for winning?" she asked.

"A date; pick you up at seven," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at Felina's house the same night, wearing a suit. He rings the bell and Felina walks out "let get this over with," she said as Naruto escorted her to his car.

Naruto pulled up to the Boiling Katz restaurant "how do you get a reservation," asked Felina.

"My secret," said Naruto with a wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto pulls out a chair for his date and sit down himself "good evening; how can I help you," said waiter.

Felina looks at the menu "I will have the Flounder," she said.

"I will have the same," said Naruto.

The dinner went well as Naruto and Felina talked about each other interested. The bill was givien to Naruto and he paid when the door blew open. Two metal cats walks in "everyone on the ground; we are looking for someone," said the male cat.

"Metallikats," said Felina as Naruto grabbed a fork.

"Lieutenant Felina come on out," said the female robot. "If you don't come out we will start to kill people," said the female robot.

The female enforcer stands up as Naruto hold a blaster his date gave him. The male and female robot walks up pointing their guns at the enforcer. "Die," said the female robot as she is sent back by a kick.

Naruto stands over the robot as he throws Felina her blaster. Naruto grabs a forks and throws them at the male hitting his head. Felina sees the female "Mac," said the robot as she aim her blaster at Naruto back. Felina shoot her "you're done Molly," said Felina.

Naruto eyes widen as he sees the female Molly attack Felina as he get in front of the blast getting hit in the shoulder. Felina sees this and shoots Molly as Naruto in on one knee.

Naruto grabs a plate and throws it as Mac as Felina shoots him as well shutting them both down. Naruto collapses as Felina looks at her date on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up and sees a hospital "what is it with me and hospitals?" he asked.

He sees Felina sleeping in a chair next to his bed. She wakes up after she hears Naruto move.

Felina looks at the fox "you're awake," she said as she hugs him.

"It would take more than a bullet to kill me," said Naruto.

She slaps him "do you know how worried I was," she shouted.

"It was you or me that got shot and I truly believe that those abandon their friends are worse than trash," said Naruto. "I am sorry regardless," said Naruto.

The doctor come in "you healed much faster than most," said the doctor.

"I was always a quick healer, genetic I am sure," said Naruto.

"You are free to go in one hour," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of Commander Feral "I must thank you for saving my niece," he said.

"I saw you spar and I might be inclined to give you a position on the force, how does that sound," said the commander

"I would like that, I need to learn how to fly your jets," said the fox.

"I will have our trainer train you" said the commander.

Naruto nods his heads and head out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto sees a fight between several rugged cats and some enforcers. "Surrender your self Black Cat Gang," shouted Commander Feral.

The one of the members grabs a bazooka and fire it at the enforcers. The mortar explodes sending shards at the officers.

Naruto eyes narrow "henge," he said as he transforms into a black mask wearing cat with a black hat and pants.

The other members of the gang fire blaster "almighty push," said Naruto as he blocks the blaster with his palm

"Dark Kat you were right he is here," said one of the thugs.

Almighty push," said Naruto as he flings the member of the gang back. In the sky on a cloaked ship a tall dark furred cat is watching the battle.

"So he was brought here as well," said the evil Kat.

After a short scuffle the gang member are beaten as Naruto disappears in a shunshin to the surprise of the Enforcers.

Naruto reappears in an ally and takes down the henge and heads to the enforcers Headquarters for his pilot lessons.

He get to the training room and sees a black cat near the jets "you must the fresh meat," said the cat. "My name is Tomcat and I shall teach you how to pilot these jets," he said

"I want you to read this manual and I will test you on it," said Tomcat.

Naruto read takes the manual and looks it over. After reading it he gets tested getting a 86 percent .

"Next will be the simulator; this will simulate a jet and chopper. Let us see what you can do," said tomcat.

Naruto continues his flying lessons under Tomcats tutelage. He was strict but patient as he showed Naruto the ropes.

Naruto was always a hands on type of guy as he got the control down in a flash becoming as good as Felina or Commander Feral over a month.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went on several more date with Felina as he proved to be good company. Felina on one of the dates invited Naruto to her home for a home cooked meal.

He accepted and he headed over there. The dinner was simple affair as they talked about the job and Felina mention two vigilantes called the SWAT Kats. Naruto smiled "I know Commander Feral has no love for them; what is your take on them Felina?" asked Naruto.

"I really think they are a great help despite them being vigilantes. They have saved the city numerous times," said Felina.

"They need the back of the city if they don't be looked at in a bad light," said Naruto.

Naruto looks at the clock and sigh "it is getting lat, I better head out," said Naruto as Felina looks at him.

"Why not spend the night with me; my bed is big enough," she said with a sultry look.

Naruto gulps "I don't really want to impose," he said.

"I don't mind N-A-R-U-T-O," she said with each syllable in her voice.

Naruto sigh "are you sure we have dated long enough and can you handle me," said the Fox.

"Let's find out," said Felina as she drags him to the bed room and slams the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon

Naruto was on top of her as his 7 inch cock was out and he inserted his cock in her pussy making her moan in pleasure "you have been a naughty kitty and I am going to enjoy myself. If you cum before me I will punish you," said Naruto as he trusted in her making eyes water from the pleasure.

Naruto feel cum coming from her "you came before me; you know what that mean?" he asked as goes on her knee "forgive me master for being a horny slut," said Felina as he slaps her in the ass making more cum flow out.

"You are a slut feeling pleasure from having you ass slapped," said Naruto as he slaps it again making it slightly red.

"Please master stick you cock in my dirt ass, please let cum from the ass," said Felina.

"On you knees and beg for it like a naughty kitty," said Naruto as Felina does as she is told.

"Please this slave humbly request you cock in her ass master," she said

"Tell me what you are to me?" asked Naruto.

"I am your slut and slave please I beg of you my strong master," she said.

"I love it when you beg. Get ready," said Naruto as he sticks it in her furry ass and thrusts in and out making Felina's C cup breast bounce from every movement of Naruto cock.

She moans as he continues his assault until he slaps her ass "no noise slave," he said as he cum with her ass tighten around his member.

Felina was panting as Naruto leaned and started to suck her tits making her moan and drool from the pleasure. She smacked her lip and Naruto swung his cock and landed it on her face "Suck it kitty kat," he said as he squeezes her C cup breast making her cum from the pleasure.  


"So do you accept you role?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Master, I am yours and only yours, Use me any way you want," she said as she screamed in ecstasy. 

"She was going to feel tomorow when she wakes up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon over

Naruto and Felina fall asleep in each other embrace with Felina covered in Naruto cum and Naruto still in her.

End chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter two because I was told my last one was rushed and here is the lemon I used this chapter on the adult site and I hope it is okay.

Poll should Felina learn about Naruto past as a human next chapter or keep her in the dark for a little bit longer. On the fence about this please send me a review or message thanks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Discovery

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Discovery 

Lemons in this chapter underlinded

_Flashback and Illusions of past_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up next to Felina as he got up and wobbled to the bathroom "what the hell happened last night," he thought. "It felt good whatever we did," said Naruto. He got to the bathroom and took a shower cleaning his fur.

He got out and saw Felina standing outside with a blush on her face "what is wrong Felina?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing just surprised to see you nude," she said.

"I will put some clothes on," said Naruto as he walk up to her and kisses her "good morning sexy kitten," he said

"Same to you Foxy Fox," she said with a smile.

She walks into the bathroom swaying her hips. "Keep it up and you won't get any," said Naruto as Felina blushes and pouts.

"You're mean fox," she said. "Beside you know you won't last with this fine ass staring at you," she said slapping her ass playfully.

"I out lasted you last night," said Naruto.

"We have three hour before work, can you do a repeat performance?" asked Felina as she walks back to the bed room with Naruto looking at her rear end.

Lemon warning mostly foreplay

Felina looks at Naruto as he crawls on top of her. "You have been a naughty kitty. I should punish you" he said

Her eye turns fearful "please master show mercy," she said as Naruto raises his hand and slaps her ass.

"Thank your master for disciplining this naughty kitty," said Naruto as he spanks her again.

"Thank you master; may I have another," she said as Naruto slaps her ass a few more times.

"I think it is tender enough kitty," said the fox as he cock is revealed. "Beg for it little Kitty," said Naruto.

"Please Master may I please suck you cock, I want to feel it in my mouth and ass," Felina said.

As you wish," said Naruto as he bring her head to his member and has her give him a blow job. "How do it taste slave?" asked Naruto.

"Salty but so good," she said as she continues to suck until he unloads in her mouth

"Swallow Slave," said Naruto.

"I am full Master," she said as she feel another slap on her ass. Felina moan as the hand make contact "thank you master for this treat," she said as she swallow the cum.

Naruto lifts her ass up and opens her checks "you ready slave?"

"Yes master," she said as he puts it in to her screaming in pleasure

End Lemon

"That was amazing Naruto," said Felina.

"You passed out after the fifth thrust," said Naruto.

The two get up and get dressed

Enforcers HQ

The two walked into the headquarters as Naruto heads to the simulation room to hone his skills.

Later Naruto takes out his wooden sword and start to practice "never got a chance to practice may swordsmanship," he thought as Felina walks in

"You know how to wield a sword?" she asked.

"No I just picked it up in an interest after and studied how to use it in a battle," said Naruto.

The alarms start to blaze as Naruto rushes out with Felina as he grabs his real sword from his locker "Naruto you are with me," Felina said.

Naruto gets in the pilot's seat and place his sword with him with Felina gets in the gunners "Commander Feral; what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"It seems the Dark Kat is attacking the city. I want you two to hold off his fighters," said Feral. "I will coordinate the ground mobilization," said Feral.

Naruto blasts out of the hanger as he comes across a swarm of dark jets. Naruto enter an aerial dogfight with the jets as he skillfully maneuvers the fighter around the dark Jets flank with Felina shooting them down.

On a massive warship a tall purple cat chuckles "let see what these Enforcers can do," Dark Kat said. "Send out the creeplings," said the evil kat as hundred of pink bat like creature attack the fighters.

Naruto eyes narrow "he is trying to wear us down," said Naruto. "But why," thought the fox.

Naruto flies through them with Felina taking them down with the guns. Naruto eye widen as several more Dark Jets are shot out of the massive ship. Naruto continues his attack as one of the jets locks on.

Naruto eyes closes as the Dark Jet is shot down as a black and red jet flies by "The SWAT Kats," said Felina.

"Those are the SWAT Kats I have heard about," said Naruto. He sees several more Dark Jet launch an attack run. One of them gets a lucky shot hit Naruto's jet as it spins out of control.

"Brace for impact," said Naruto as the jet lands in the outskirts of the city. Creeplings surround the down jet as Naruto sees his partner knocked out. The cockpit opens and Naruto jumps over the creeplings with Felina in his arms.

Naruto pulls out a blaster and starts to fire at the creeplings taking them out as they come. Naruto blaster runs out of energy as he pulls out his sword getting ready to defend his partner.

They attack as he shows his skills with a blade taking scars out while not getting touched. "Enough my minions," said a dark voice as the tall purple cat appear.

Naruto glares at the newcomer "Dark Kat I presume?" asked the fox.

"Yes; I am," said the Dark Kat. "You Naruto Namikaze of Konoha," said the Dark Kat.

"Naruto eyes widen "how do you?" said Naruto.

"You were not the only to be reborn; the god of evil and stars, Mikaboshi gave me life to bring back the Juubi.

Naruto forms a Rasengan and rams it into the Dark Kat but pass through. "I beat the Juubi; Madara," said Naruto.

Felina wakes up and sees Naruto staring down the Dark Kat "well Felina I see you are a wake," said the Dark Kat

"Be warned, the war for Kat kind shall begin and to bring about my ultimate victory. I shall resurrect the Juubi and destroy all," said The Dark Kat.

The Dark Kat opens his eyes and revels his Sharingan "now let us end this Uzumaki, the sage reborn," said Dark Kat.

Naruto throws a punch put it phases through the Dark Kat as Felina shoot her blaster but it goes through him as well.

He reappears behind Felina grabbing her head and throws her to the side

"Felina," shouted Naruto as he rushes to his girlfriends down body. He is kicked back by the Dark Katz and grabbed and slammed into the ground by the taller Kat

"Naruto what happened?" asked Felina as she see Naruto begin slammed in to the ground. She points her blaster and shot hitting his cape with a blaster hole.

"It is his ability call space time," said Naruto as he gets up and kicks the Dark Kat away. He looks at Felina "What you are about see is not too repeated to anyone," said Naruto as energy flails around him.

"I will face you another time ninja," said the Dark Katz.

"We are ending this now," said Naruto as he slashes at the Dark Kat as he dodges while trying to go intangible but sword cut him regardless.

"The Dark Kat growls "that saber had a seal that can stop my space time ninjutsu," said the Dark Kat as he disappears in a vortex.

Naruto pulls out a scroll and seal his sword. "Explain," said Felina with a demanding tone

"I will in private," said Naruto. "I was hoping to keep it a secret," he said.

Commander Feral walks out of a chopper that landed "glade to see everyone is alright," he said.

"The Dark Kat has withdrawn his forces. Minimal damage to the city; thanks in part to you two, said Feral. "You two look hurt get to medic area," said the commander.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the hospital on base as he saw Felina looking at him eye demanding answer. "Where do I start?" asked Naruto.

"The beginning would be nice," said Felina with a glare.

"Don't glare at me Felina; it does not suit you," said Naruto. "I was not born in this world or more like dimension," said the fox.

"Don't insult my intelligence," said Felina.

"I am not, I thank it will be better if I showed you. Do you trust me Felina?" asked Naruto.

"Alright prove it to me," she said. Naruto put two finger to her head as her surrounding changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Illusion_

_Felina was flying over a village that was ablaze "where am I," she thought as Naruto in Fox form materialize next to her._

"_This is my first life," said Naruto as the two fly next to each other. "This is the day of my birth," said Naruto._

"_My day of birth was brown of terrifying tragedy. The demon known as the Kyuubi attacks the village, out of nowhere. The leader Minato Namikaze was currently fighting a ninja to protect his newborn son and his wife," said Naruto. _

_Naruto snaps his fingers and the two appear in the forest "You are truly a genius Yondaime Hokage," said the man in a deep voice wearing an orange and black mask with wave marks on it. "I took out the Kyuubi from your wife and now to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Summoning Jutsu Kyuubi," he said as he slams his hand on the ground._

_The blond haired man stood his ground as the man pulled out some chains and swang them at the leader._

_Minato disappears in a yellow flash "Flying Thunder God level One," said the blond as he disappeared going for a punch but it phases through._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_That was the same as what happened with Dark Kat," she said._

_It is the exact same jutsu," said Naruto. "Which leads me to believe they are one and same or someone from here with the ability," said the Fox._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Minato growls "that is it," said the blond. "Flying Thunder Level 2 he shouted as he disappear kicking the man up and slams a Rasengan into him._

_He avoids it but fail to Minato's plans as Minato slips a tag inside the intangible body. "You will not control the Kyuubi," said the blond Kage._

_The masked man jumps away "blast; I got to get the hell out of here. I have enraged the Kyuubi enough," he thought as disappears in a vortex._

_Minato looks at the rampaging Kyuubi "hang on I am coming," he said as he disappears._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto snaps his fingers and they appear on a roof top as they see the Kyuubi killing scores of Shinobi as an old man with black armor is leader._

"_Hold him till The Yondaime appears," shouted the old man._

"_Hai Sandaime Hokage-sama," shout the ninjas._

_The Kyuubi opens its mouth "no the Biju-dama," said the old man as he goes through hand seal with other ninja. _

_The black orb is launch but disappears with the Kyuubi in a flash._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_The Yondaime save the village from annihilation," said the fox._

"_This is the outcome," said Naruto as he turns to Felina._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Minato stares down a rampaging Kyuubi as he it lunges at the man but is held down by chain "Kushina; please don't," said Minato._

"_I will not this demon destroy our village, Minato I have very little chakra to hold him do what you have to," said the red haired female._

"_Fuinjutsu,"" said Minato as the beast see the baby and goose for making both jumps in front taking the attack "Shika Fuin," finished Minato as the demon is sealed in the infant._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Felina scenery changed to a the same village rebuilt "This my fifth birthday," said Naruto as they see a young blond haired boy walking through the crowed being glared at._

"_I better get before someone decides to kill the demon brat," said the boy to himself._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They get to a rundown apartment as the door is bust in and thirty people walk in "find the brat," said a man with bald head._

"_Found him," said a man with a flax jacket._

"_What did I ever do to you?" asked the boy in tears._

"_The first man punches the boy "you killed my wife fox," he said._

"_That was for my sister Demon," said threw man with the flax jacket as he stabbed the boyu in his hand with a knife._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Felina was horrified "how could they do that to a child?" she said as she had tear going down her face._

"_This is some of the worst of my former species called human," said Naruto._

_Felina eyes widen as they tied the child to his bed and lit his apartment on fire "say good night demon," spat the bald man._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto eyes were closed "that was the worst of the attempts on my life," said Naruto. "I was the child," said Naruto as Felina hugged him._

"_Let head to a less depressing time. How the pranks I pulled on the village," he said smiling._

_Naruto show Felina all the crazy pranks he pulled and his after the prank chase._

_Felina was cracking up "I never laughed so hard in my life," she said tear forming in her eyes form the laughing. "Only two people could catch you," she said as she regained her breath._

"_That the best but were have battle to go to," said Naruto. "We are going to the battle against the Juubi that the Dark Kat mentioned," said Naruto._

"_The fourth great war was declared by one man against the Five Great Villages. They form the first Five Village alliance and they went to the first war unified against a common foe," said Naruto._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The landscape changes as they see hundreds of thousands of ninjas fighting plant like creature and some dead zombie of fallen ninjas._

_This is the battle against several undead Kages who the strongest ninja of their villages. They would have been defeated had I not escaped my protection used the Shadow clone to arrive on every front and forced the enemy back._

_The master mind of the undead Kabuto summoned the strongest ninja I have ever faced and one of the found of Konoha. Madara Uchiha, the man who started all of these events._

_The real me was fighting the man calling himself Madara as the Five Kage fought the real Madara._

_I watched my own comrade perished in battle. First was our medic as took a claw to the chest and my bond brother who betrayed our village but brought help, died protecting the alliance with his eyes Sharingan as he went to shock from over using the eye. He died from chakra depletion._

_I was only as my own Anger awaken the Rinnegan the legendary eyes of the Sage, the man who beat the Juubi the first time. _

_But that was not all for I also acquired the Sharingan from another envy who was really an ally and it evolved as I watch my bond Brother, think I killed so to speak that guilt awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_The beast launch another attack and I teleported both of the field in death," said Naruto._

_Kami gave me a chance at another life and here I am," said Naruto._

_End Illusion_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene changes to the hospital room again "what is going through your mind?" asked Naruto.

Felina latches on to Naruto sobbing "I am so sorry for what I said and forcing you to relive for me," she said sobbing.

"Felina, I told you because I trust and you are my first and greatest friend," said Naruto as he returns the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "That is why I will fight to prevent another tragedy. That is a promise of a life time," he said.

Felina continues to sob and cried "you are truly one of kind my foxy fox," she said as she kisses him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is told to stay in the hospital as Felina smile "consider this punishment for not telling me. No sex; till you get home," she said as she smirks at Naruto horrified face.

"Good my Fox," she said

Good night naughty kitten," said Naruto as Felina walks away.

End chapter

A/N: Now I want idea on how I should continue this story. Creative idea which can include Felina learning Naruto jutsu anything that can make this story better for my readers. Review, pm two way to reach me and thank you Tremor230 for the writing idea and support

I would like to thank these reviewer for their honest reviews on chapter two the old one

Jebest4781

Frytrix despite his lack of tact I like honesty above all else

Dragon and Sword Master

And for Ch 1 Kuro-Prince I thank you for the honest review. Anyone does not want to be named let me know I will take it off.

I put a warning about lemon in the beginning if I don't get deleted I will put the one I had my last chapter on .

That one is on the adult ff. Read on.

Next chapter will take longer so I can get some review and see reactions.


	4. The Training of a Kat

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Training of a Kat

_Info on computer _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was let out of the hospital and went home. His door bell rang as he sensed who it was. He opens it and sees Felina there. "Felina glade you came by. I was going to ask you something," he said.

"What were you going to ask me?" asked Naruto girlfriend.

"Can't beat this man alone," said Naruto with his eyes. "The battle I had showed I must regain physical condition however I will still lose due to his massive experience," said Naruto.

"Where are you going with this," asked Felina as her eyes widen in realization "you don't mean," she said.

"Felina I would be honored to teach my style of Taijutsu and see if you can learn ninjutsu," said Naruto.

"I accept, but how will I know if I can use jutsu?" she asked.

"I invent a jutsu that determine the amount of chakra you have and the number of chakra points," said Naruto. "You must have at least 64 chakra points to release you chakra," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal. He put two fingers over her chest and he closes his eyes as Chakra is seen flaring out of Felina.

Naruto smiles "interesting, you have chunin reserves," said Naruto.

"Okay what does that mean?" asked Felina.

"You have above average Chakra reserve to learn ninjutsu," said the blond.

"Now first we're going to have you bring out you chakra," said Naruto. "Form a seal like this and find you center," he said.

Felina does as told and focuses for about ten minutes as the chakra is seen around her "well done faster than most," said Naruto as he praises his student.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto was at the enforcers Headquarters as he was thinking of how to train Felina. "It will take a day but the weights aren't a problem but the affinity paper," said Naruto to himself.

Felina walks up "let's head to the gym," said the female cat as Naruto walks behind her.

They get to the gym and don't see anyone. Naruto take out his duffle and puts it on the ground. He opens it up and inside is arm bands and leg bands.

Naruto hand two for the wrist and two the leg. "What are these going to do," she asked.

"Put them on," said Naruto.

She does and Naruto make a hand sign and Felina drop to the floor "The hell," she said as she tries to get up.

"You must move with those weights on and get to your feet," said Naruto.

"This weighs too much," she said with a grunt.

"Keep trying or are you that weak," said Naruto. "I believe you can do it. Don't make me into a liar," said the fox.

Felina continues to push until she is on her knees completely out of breath. "do you want a break?" asked Naruto.

"Until I get to my feet I will keep going," she said as she gets on one leg standing and knee on the ground.

"Felina; stopping if you can't complete the task is not quitting, it show you know your limits," said Naruto.

"Shut it; I will continue till I stand," said Felina as she gets on her second leg hunched over breathing hard.

"Weights release," said Naruto as he catches Felina as she falls on wobbly legs.

Naruto carries her to the wall and places her as she get some strength back. "Impressive to get to get on your feet in one day from that weight and in two hour no less," he said making her smile.

"So what now sensei?" she asked.

"You are going to relax while look something up," said Naruto as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to the archive room to find some info on Dark Kat," said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in the archive room and sat down. "Let see what I can find out," he thought as he starts to type on the computer. "Dark Kat," he typed.

A screen appears with the evil leader info "age is unknown, skills include tactician, he can dodge attacks by phasing through," said the computer

When did he first appear," typed Naruto.

Bank Heist on Blue Max Street," said the computer.

"Two officers were discharges on this heist for damage of property," said the computer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frown "look like his info is limited," he thought.

"Let's see," said Naruto as he typed in former officers.

He sees a profile for two enforcers that got discharged damage of property and he saw that they were in a junkyard.

Naruto gets up and walks out of the archive room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto goes back to the gym and see Felina looking at him "what is wrong?" she asked.

What do you know of Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson?" asked Naruto.

"I have heard of them when they got discharge and where considered are best enforcers and pilots," Felina said. "I was still a recruit when they got discharged," she said.

"I am going to see them and see what they can tell me of the Dark Kat because they were discharged fighting the Dark Kat," said Naruto.

"Do you need me to come?" asked Felina.

"I would rather go alone, just relaxed and regain your strength for tomorrow," said Naruto as he walks out and take his squad car.

He passed a park and smiled as he saw children playing in the park with their father and mother. His mind wonders to the two enforcer "I have a hunch as to their nightly activates," he said as he drives to the Junk Yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets there and sees the two Kats with brown fur working on a car "Are you Jake and Chance?" asked Naruto.

"That is us what do you need officer," the big Kat named Chance

"I need to talk to you or should I say the SWAT Kats," said Naruto.

The two tense "relax; your secret is safe," said Naruto.

"Follow us," said the smaller one named Jake.

The three head below the junkyard and get to a hanger "alright how did you know who we are?" asked Chance.

"I looked up your file in the Enforcers databank and it struck me that you two were discharged and then the SWAT Kats were created on the next night," said Naruto. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," said Naruto.

"Why are you here?" asked Chance.

"I need info on the Dark Kat," said Naruto. Anything that can give me an idea of what I am up against," said Naruto.

"The Dark Kat is a genius in tactic and can plan a few moves ahead of the opposition. The worst opponent we have faced," said Jake. "Why the sudden interested?" asked Jake.

"He approached me and took an interest in my past," said Naruto leaving details out.

"The Dark Kat might consider you a threat," said Chance. "Despite you being a good pilot from what I have seen during the battle. I don't know why he would target you," said Chance.

"I see I will take my leave, your secret is safe with me," said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at work next day as he continued to train Felina in getting her speed and strength up "Felina I will teach you to climb trees," said Naruto getting a look from Felina.

"Without your hands," said Naruto as he takes her behind the station and demonstrates. "You must channel chakra through your feet and walk on the surface," said Naruto

Felina listens intently as she goes to a tree and runs up but falls off. She continues this for an hour till she gets to the top.

Naruto throws her a towel "cool down," then we can leave," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto take Felina to his house and take her to his underground Gym. "Now, I am going to test you elemental affinity," said Naruto. "I had fun trying to recreate the chakra paper but I managed," said Naruto as he took out two small slips of paper.

"You must channel chakra through them and depending on what they do that will be you primary affinity," he said handing one to Felina.

Felina channel some energy into the chakra and it turns to ash. "Fire," said Naruto.

Felina looks at the paper. "What is your affinity?" she asked.

Naruto channel chakra "and his paper splits down the middle. "It is wind is my original main, however I have all affinity due my doujutsu," said Naruto.

"Now for our spar," said Naruto as he got across the mat from Felina. The two engage in a furious spar as Naruto carries a tired and injured Felina to his room and lays her down.

"Good night my sexy kitten," said Naruto as he turns off the light and heads to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets to his office and sits at his desk "I got to find a Taijutsu style she can use," he thought.

"The Toad fighting is no good it is too stiff and needs the power of Sage mode which I can't access," he though.

"The Uchiha style requires the Sharingan; the gentle fist is not plausible. I got it," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omak

It is time to play Family Feud with our host Sageof6way.I come down.

"This is battle between the anime and cartoon and video games.

"First up The Dragonball Z family," they consist of Son Goku, Son Chi Chi, Son Gohan, Sone Videl and Satan Hercule.

Next is the key family which consist of Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra and King Kicky.

"I need Sora. I need Goku," said the host.

The two come down "I have the top five answers on the board name. I polled 100 villains. Name me something villains would wish for from the dragonball.

Bezz "yes Goku,  
"

"Pandas," he said.

"Let me see pandas" said the host.

Ding "the fifth answer," said the host.

"Who the hell asks for Pandas," asked the host.

"Me," said Nappa.

"How did?"asked the host

"The guy came to me a few times said something about most of the bad guys threaten him

"Sora,"

"I say immortality," said young hero

"An intelligent answer," said the host

"Let see immortality," said the host. Ding "number two answer,"

"We will play," said Sora.

The host walks to the white haired teen "Riku name something a villain wishes form the dragon ball," the host said.

"I say world domination," said the key blade warrior.

"World domination is it up there," said the host. Ding "third answer," said the host.

"Hello Aqua you are stunning today, name something villains wish for "kill the hero," she said

"Kill their adversary a.k.a hero," buzz.

"One strike, good answer," he said.

"Terra; name me something villains wish for?" asked the host.

"I would say Unlimited power," said Terra.

"Good answer," said his team.

"Unlimited power, let me see it," said the host.

Buzz, "second strike," said the host.

"King Mickey you are their only hope otherwise the opposing has the chance to steal," said the host.

"I say Kingdom Hearts," said King Mickey.

The host sigh "let me bash my head on the wall a few time. Kingdom heart is it up there," said the Host.

Buzz "third strike Dragonball you have a chance to steal,"

Goku "Fight with champ, Panties, Hot Dog,"

" your mother," shouted Vegeta from the audience.

"I will say hot dog," said Goku.

The host sigh "it better not be up," said the host "let me see Hot Dog.

Ding number four answer making DBZ family the winner.

"Now for the number one answer "Your mother" said the host as the word appears.

"Told you bitch," said the prince pf dumb asses.

"Well will see you next here on family feud; while I commity ritual suicide like every other host," said SO6W.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the Omak but I have been curious how thus would turns out. I will have Felina train more and may do some canon from the Swat Kats.

Please I need reviews. And ideas thank you. Do you another Omak when there are no lemons.

If there is a lemon I will not have an Omak. If none then I will make fun of several thing mainly game shows. Thank for reading.


	5. The Past Master always rings twice

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Past Master always rings twice

Lemons in the end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the station when Felina walked up to "increase my weights, I am ready," she said.

"How much?" asked the fox.

"Twenty five," she said.

Naruto sighs "very well," said Naruto as place his hand her wrist and chakra flows making her drop to hunched position.

Commander Feral walks up "so is the training you are giving her," he said. "What does this accomplish?" he asked.

"Her strength and speed are boast to super Kat like skills," said Naruto.

"I have a mission for both of you," said the commander. "I want you to protect deputy mayor Callie Briggs at the Megakat city museum

The two nod their heads and head out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a graveyard a team of grave robbers was digging near a tomb when they hit something. "What is this?" asked one of the robbers.

"See if there is anything of value here," said another one as they open it up.

In side is a red skeleton. "Who the hell is this?" asked another member.

They sees a pocket watch on his chest "that looks valuable," said the robber as he reaches down and places his hand on the watch.

"The creature eyes open and he grabs the hand. "Don't touch my watch he said.

"It is alive," said the robber.

"I am Pastmaster," said the bones.

"Let sell this Pastmaster to the museum," said a robber as the four of them grab their tool.

"Fool," said the creature as he shoot magic at the graves cause several zombies to rise. They chase away the robbers.

"I want you to locate my Tome of Time," he said as they start to dig.

Naruto flies a chopper over the graveyard and see several people digging "grave robbers," he said.

The brings the chopper closer "drops the tool," said Felina as Naruto eyes the creature.

"Don't bother they are not living," said Naruto.

"Then I guess we take them out," she said as she shoots theun dead with the chopper blaster.

They land and see a chest "this is ancient," said Naruto.

"We should take this to the museum since it is about the same time period on display," said Felina as they put it in their chopper.

Unbeknownst to the two the Pastmaster hitches a ride "maybe this museum might have my tome," he said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lands on the helipad and is meet by two female cat "Dr. Sinian and Deputy Mayor Brigg "we are enforcers bearing gifts for the exhibit," said Naruto as he get the chest out the chopper.

"We are here to be bodyguards," said Felina.

"We were just taking a tour you want to come," asked the curator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pastmaster jumps down and heads in when he sees no one around "now let see where my tome is," he said as he heads into the building.

He sees a small office and looks in a purse on a desk hitting a small device.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pastmaster head out to the main museum and is spotted by a gaud "the exhibit are closed," he said.

The Pastmaster grunt and walks away as the guard grab him "unhand me," said the Pastmaster as he shoot a beam from his watch at a Sabertooth tiger turning it to life as it attack the guard.

He see a book on a stand "found it," he said as he breaks the glass. "I have the tome of time," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Callie and Felina when they got to an exhibit of that stopped Naruto in his tracks "Felina," said Naruto as his girlfriend looks at the exhibit and gasps.

"That is from your old life," she said.

Callie looks at the two "what are you talking this is from two million years ago the predate Kat kind," said Callie.

Naruto sheds "so my situation is not where but when," said the fox.

Dr Sinian walks up "I see you found elemental nation section," she said. It was said a time of great death. Villages fought in three great wars before join together to fight a monster in the Fourth Great War," she said.

"There was one name that I found and that was Naruto Namikaze," she said.

Naruto runs out "Naruto," said Felina.

Sinian eyes widen "he has the same name," said the doctor. How?" she asked.

"That is Naruto past to tell," said Felina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in different exhibit of the same period "the era of peace," said Naruto as he saw the date and saw it was after his death.

Naruto walks to another room and sees clan symbols with writing in the symbol he saw the Uzumaki symbol and the Namikaze next to each other "clan head of the Uzumaki Nidamie Shinobi no Kami Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He saw a statue of himself in his sage cloak He read the words under the statue on a plaque

"The clan who fought the hatred of the world and brought peace," it said.

Naruto collapses "so I am the only one of the former village who remembers and is alive," he thought as he hears footsteps "what do you need Felina?" he asked.

The female cat walks up with a worried look "will you be alright?" she asked.

"I will be fine, let's go back," said Naruto as the two walk back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the two female and Naruto smile "sorry for my outburst," said Naruto.

Naruto pushes the two females out of the way as a Saber tooth tiger charges towards Naruto who grabs a knife slashing it cutting in his underbelly.

Naruto sees a short creature smiling "so the tome was correct you did survive the war," said the Pastmaster. "Nidamie Gama-Sannin," he said as he shots a beam into the ground "this was the former Rain village and two ninja died in this village,"

"You should know them," Pastmaster said as two crops rise and regain their flesh into the forms of Jiraiya and Konan

"You dare defile those I fought besides," said Naruto as he closes his eyes and reopens them revealing the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. I will never forgive you," shouted Naruto as he stares down the two S ranked ninja.

"Felina protect the VIP I will handle these two," said Naruto as his glare contains much sadden. "Forcing me to fight my friend you are despicable." he said as the two charge Naruto.

Naruto goes through seal "Wind Style": Great Breakthrough," he said as he blows a strong gust of wind at the two destroying some of the artifacts in the attack.

"Ninja Art: Shinigami Dance," said Konan as he arms shoot sharp paper out at Naruto.

"Fire Style: Toad Fire Bomb," he said as he blows a ball of fire at the female only to be blocked by white hair.

"The toad Sannin looks at Naruto eyes dead " Hair senbon," said as Naruto goes through hand seals "Earth Style: Mud Wall," said Naruto as the ground split and a wall of earth is formed blocking the attack.

Naruto charges through the wall slamming a Rasengan into Jiraiya chest reducing him to ash.

Naruto 5turns as Konan is sent back by the Paste master "it seem I will stronger enemies to beat you," he said as he shoot into glass coffin with the body of the second and fourth Hokages.

The two jumps out as the midget walks out with his book "all of you leave; I will face them alone," said Naruto his tail waving back and forth.

Felina looks at Naruto as he stares down the two Kages "Be careful Naruto," she whispers as she leaves the museum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pastmaster walked out of the building is approached by a cat with a Sergeant uniform on "you are under arrest," he said.

The Pastmaster shoot a beam out of his book as a portal opens and a T-Rex walks out forcing the brave officer to call for assistance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the museum you see three flashes one white, a yellow and an orange as you see the white one being throw against a tapestry.

The blond Kage gets him up as all three appear with injuries. Naruto was glaring at his father and the second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the city The Pastmaster was destroying the enforcer choppers and Jet with the dinosaur at his command.

The T-rex was getting shoot by missiles by the SWAT Kat who arrive. "Nuisance," said the Pastmaster as he forms another portal and three pterodactyls flies out and engage The SWAT Kats in a areal dog fight but they are clipped and they spin into a portal as it closes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto just punches the second into another exhibit as he all of them were badly injured. The fourth slammed a Rasengan into Naruto sending him back hitting an old vase breaking it. The museum is being torn apart.

"Fighting both is a total pain," he thought as he caught the first of his father and throws him across the room through a door. "That is coming out my pay check," thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At town hall Mayor Minx was talking to his second Callie and Dr. Sinian "he is the Pastmaster who was imprisoned 800 years ago," said the doctor.

"I want you to find out what he wants before he destroys my beautiful city," said the Mayor.

Mrs. Brigg heads out with the doctor hoping to negotiate with the Pastmaster. They see the skeleton wizard on the clock tower "what are you doing here?" demanded the Pastmaster.

"What do you want to stop this needless destruction?" asked Callie.

"I want this world back to the dark ages and will become as such when the hand of the clock strikes midnight," he said as the two are captured by the undead skeletons army.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stand over his enemies as they dissolve totally out of energy "I got to get outside and help my comrades," he said as he walks out with a wobble. He sees Felina getting the evacuation completed when she sees Naruto.

"The hell, how are you still standing?" she asked as Naruto is leaning on a wall with cuts and bruises over his entire body. He collapses face first into the ground as Felina rushes to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another portal opens and the SWAT Kats fly out. "They see the Pastmaster at the tower as the hand is five second from hitting midnight.

The Turbo Kat fires a grabbling missile into the clock stopping it. The Pastmaster tries to pry it losses but fall into the portal as his book is evaporated in the Jets engine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle Naruto is carried away by stretcher to a hospital as he turns his head "I will be out in a week or so," said Naruto as he is taken to the hospital.

Dr. Sinian sighs "I would have like the tome to be placed in the exhibit that is now basically destroyed, at least the Pastmaster gone as well as half of the exhibits," she said.

"The city will pay for the damages; it must have been a terrifying battle for Naruto; speaking of which," said Callie.

"You better let him rest," said Felina. "Then you can interrogate him," said the officer as she walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto a week later Naruto was let out of the hospital as he invited Felina, Sinian and Callie to explain a few things. "Felina knows about my past life but I will explain it to you," said the fox. He explains everything making Sinian eyes widen

"Unbelievable," Sinian said as she tried to process what the fox told her "a living data bank of info from his time; but I will let the matter drop for now," she thought.

"I can give you some info if you want," said Naruto as if reading the curator mind.

Callie leans down a hugs Naruto "you secret is safe with me," she said as she walk out with the Sinian following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heads to his room with Felina following "you know it has been a week since we did it," she said as she smirks.

Naruto grabs her and throws her on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon

"So slave what part do you want violated?" asked Naruto

Felina rises her ass "my dirty hole master, pound me till I can't walk," she said.

Naruto sticks it in her ass as he thrust it in and out "more master," said Felina as she grips the bed sheets.

"You like that don't you slave? Tell me you love it," whispered Naruto in her ear.

"God yes, I love your cock. Pour your juices into me," said Felina as she feel Naruto leave her ass "master please let me cum," said Felina.

"I like your mouth better," said Naruto as he pulled his cock to her face. She holds it and starts to suck it until he cums. "You are not done yet," he said.

Felina smiles and starts to rub his cock with her breasts until Naruto cums on her beast. "How about my pussy, make me yours," she said as she lies on her back.

Naruto sticks his finger in her pussy and moves it making her scream in pleasure. He then in a flash puts it in and fucks her brains out until he cums.

Felina was panting from her own orgasms as Naruto and her go into a deep kiss.

The two fall asleep. 

A/N: The second know the flying thunder god because he invented it I belie. I screwed up the story by introducing Molly and Mac they were introduced later but I am not rewriting. Please review if you can thanks. Naruto was reborn into the future we will go into Kat kinds history later


	6. The Wrath of the Dark Kat

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Wrath of the Dark Kat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a massive battle ship the Dark Kat spoke in the micro phone "greeting citizens, I have business with the power plant. Please do not interfere," he said.

In the power plant the Dark Kat walks in "freeze," said Guard as he point a gun at the Dark Kat.

"Almighty push," he said as the guard goes flying into a wall knocking him out. The Dark Kat walk to the reactor "now to say some cliché shit. Everyone the ground," said The Dark Kat.

He turns and block a strike to his head "I was wondering when you would come," said the Dark Kat as he punches the scientist in to wall but jumps off it. He let the Lab coat fall reveling to be Naruto.

Naruto take out his blaster and shoots the Dark Kat but he becomes intangible as the balster blot get close to hitting the reactor. Seeing this he stop the blaster as Dark Kat turns head "Creeplings entertain the officer," he said as Naruto jump in front of the scared lab worker and fight the minion off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out side the plant a barricade was formed "alright every this Enforcer business," said a cat.

Callie walks up "that means you as well Lady," said the Cat

"What, now listen here," said Callie.

"Lieutenant Steele, let Deputy Mayor Briggs through", said Commander Feral. "Forgive him he is still green," said commander.

"What are you going to do?" asked Callie.

"We are going to blast the dark Kat," said Feral.

"Are you insane, one mistake and the plant will explode," said Callie.

"Then what do you suggest," said Feral. "Officers move in and blast him," he said as the Dark Kat walks up and throw them back with an invisible force.

Feral goes for a punch but it goes through the Dark Kat. He is then back handed and Felina run up and engages in a Taijutsu with the Dark Kat. "impressive you might have been taught by Naruto. It is a combo of the Hebi and four legged Taijutsu of the Inuzuka, he picked a good style for you," said the Dark Kat as he grabs her head and punches in the chest knocking the wind out of her and then throws her. "It has been fun Enforcer but I have a tight sceduale to keep," said the Dark Kat.

"You are going nowhere," said Naruto as he looks at the Dark Kat with murder in his eyes.

"Well now have a nice day," said the Dark Kat as he is beamed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Feral was in the meeting room "alright I am going on that ship," said the Commander. "Steele I want you to send back up when my tracking beckon is activated," said the Feral.

"An inspired plan sir," said Steele.

"No it an insane and stupid plan," said Feral "you're in charge Steele," said the commander as he walk out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was leaning against the wall. Callie walks in "Where is Feral?" she asked.

"He went to the ship so I am in charge," said Steele. "Commander Steele is in charge," he said as Naruto listens and growls.

Steele I on the ship send back up," said Commander.

The cat smiels "I am sorry but we are having trouble organizing the troops," he said. You will fight on you own for a few minutes," he said as he clicks the comm. system off.

Naruto glare at the de facto commander "I am going," said Naruto as he goes to the door.

"If you do you will lose your position on the force," said Steele.

Naruto stops grabs his badge and take it off. "you might be in charge I am no longer an Enforcer," said Naruto as he throws his badge on the ground to everyone shock.

"Officer restrain him," said Streele.

"Override that order," said Callie as the officer stop and back away.

Naruto nods his head and runs out as Callie and Felina look at Steele with pure rage in their eyes.

Fine he won't survive," said Steele.

Felina finger her blaster just an inch from shooting the bastard. Callie walks out and gets on the device "SWAT Kats, Commander Feral has snuck on the Dark Kats ship, can you me wet Naruto and help with the rescue," said Callie

"On our way," said T-bone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sensed the two pilot approach "you two ready," asked Naruto as they take not3e of his sword on his back.

"Where is your Enforcer badge?" asked Razor.

"I was discharge by Steele because I had to my comrade then following orders," said Naruto. "You guy get commander Feral out of there. I will handle the Dark Kat,' said Naruto.

"You can't take him we have dips," said T-bone as him and Razor feel pressure bear down on them as they see their death.

"This a small amount Killer intent, the Dark Kat can produce much more," said the fox. "I just need to keep his minions off my and rescue the commander," said Naruto.

The other two looks at Naruto "how are we going to get in?" asked Razor.

"We are making an entrance," said Naruto as he form a Rasengan shocking the two Kat and slams it into the hull of the ship making an entry way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Command was on the bridge as he stared the Dark Kat "surrender," said Feral.

"Make me," said the Dark Kat as the Creeping attack forcing Commander Feral to fight them but he is overwhelmed and captured.

Naruto was take head to the bridge with the SWAT Kats as the alarm is trip "damn," cussed Naruto.

"Move," said Naruto as they head to the bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Kat sees the camera and smiles "my enemy has come and with help," said the evil Kat.

Feral struggle to get loose as he see Naruto running up with the SW3AT Kats "it seem some care is trying to help," he thought. Damn you Steele," said Feral.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto infuses Chakra and punches the door destroying it "Dark Kat I challenge you," shouted the Fox. The Swat Kat shoot the minions. Naruto gets to Feral and cuts his bindings freeing him.

"Where is you badge officer?" asked Feral.

"I am sorry I am no longer under your command," said Naruto making Feral eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You second discharged for going against his order," said Naruto. "Commander," said Naruto. "Leave with the SWAT Kat I have a score to settle," said Naruto as he faces the Dark Kat walks to him fingering his sword.

Naruto disappear in a flash in front of his allies and goes for a slash with his sword but it is blocked by the Dark Kat who brought out his own sword.

Naruto flips back and goes hand seal at face pace "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Naruto as he blows the ball out his mouth.

Almighty push," said the Dark Kat as he blows the fire away.

Naruto turns his head "All of you leave," said Naruto as blocks a punch and kicks the Dark Kat with a round house.

The three hesitate but; leave none the less.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feral was on his comm. "I am out of the ship," said the commander.

"We where have trouble mobilizing," said Steele.

"You have yet to see trouble," said Feral with a growl. "After this we are going to have a nice long, long chat," Feral said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the Dark Kat were pounding each other with their fist as they broke away and went through hand seal "Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence," they both said as tree launch against each other in a spectacular display.

Naruto reappears and slammed a Rasengan into Dark Kat sending him back into a wall making a dent. "Don't get distracted," said Naruto as he punch the Kat is the face "I want to kill but you will be tried for your crimes," said Naruto as slams his foot in the evil Kat face knocking.

Feral, I captured the Dark Kat and am bailing out the ship. Destroy the Base," said Naruto.

He jumps out with the Dark Kat tied up as the Enforcer destroy his ship with the SWAT Kats help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the enforcers Head Quarter Naruto was in Feral's office "please reconsider," said Commander Feral.

"I have declined your offer and I hereby make my resignation final," said Naruto as he salutes his now former commander.

"At least let me give you pay and Steele's," said Feral. You will receive his paycheck for a year," said Feral.

"Just mine, give the rest to the city and to pay of the damages from you form officers," said Naruto as he sees his former comrades looking at him.

"I am taking you away dishonorable statue and turning it to an honorable discharge," said Feral.

Naruto salutes Feral and walks out. As he pass the line of officer all of them salute Naruto in pure respect. The fox put his head up and walk out with his pride still intact because he did the right thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the TV the report was on after Naruto turned in the Dark Kat he resigned from the enforcer due to Lieutenant Steele usurp of command. We have Commander Ulysses Feral for an interview.

The commander appears on the screen "I am terribly sorry what transpired to one of my best officer. Steele has been court marshaled and will be tried for challenging my authority and abandoning his duty, going against a superior officer and desertion of his role," said Feral.

"I would give one remark to my former officer Naruto Uzumaki you have found a friend in the enforcers," hre said as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is seen with two cat "do we have a deal?" asked Naruto.

"You are the owner of the Junk Yard," said a fat cat.

"I will deposit the money in your account,' said the fox as he shakes the two cats' hands.

"Pleasure doing business," they two said as they walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knocks on the door of repairman. The door opens "welcome your new owner of the yard," said Naruto.

"Wait what," said Chance.

"By th3e way half you debt has been paid from Steele's check that I donated," said Naruto.

"Cool you the new boss," said Jake as they shake his hand.

"Having a boss who know your activates would be beneficial," said Naruto. "I have one request and that to build me a jet for a project I am working on," said the fox.

"If you do that for me I will pay more for the work on the building and maintaining the jets both of them," said Naruto.

"We will be happy to," said Jake and Change grins and nods his heads. "Let us get started; give the spec of what you want," said Jake.

Naruto take out a roll of paper and show them the design of his jet.

The Flying fox is born from a battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1st A/N: Next time is the trial of the Dark Kat. Will he be convicted or will something screw it up. More info will be giving next chapter about the Dark Kat. Stay tuned next on The Fox in Megakat city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd A/N: I change a few thing including passing an episode call The Great Bacteria

Let me know what you think 2 chapters in one day plus a surprise twist


	7. The Trial of the Dark Kat

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

The Trial of the Dark Kat 

Lemon in the end with the Omak in this chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann here with Kat Five News at the Megakat city court house where the trial of the villain and criminal master mind the Dark Kat will take place," said the female Kat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the court house Dark Kat was set up in chains as he sat calmly. The judge a brown furred Kat walks in and sits at his place.

The room fills up as the Judge looks at the Dark Kat "all rise for honorable Jude Brown," said an officer.

Everyone rises as the Dark Kat stays in his seat in defiance "Dark Kat how do you plead?" asked the Judge.

"I don't plead with the weak since I won't be here much longer," he said with a chuckle.

"You have been charged with attempted murder, destruction of property, resisting arrest and attack officer of the law. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Brown.

The Dark Kat let out an evil chuckle "for two million years Kat kind has ruled the world. However you are all weak compared to the true threat," said the Dark Kat.

Naruto eyes narrow as he looks at the Dark Kat "what are you getting at Madara," thought Naruto.

"I am weak compared to the demon that saved me form the war," said the Dark Kat. "The Juubi," said the insane Kat.

Naruto growled "yes the real opponent has yet to show himself to you fools," said the Dark Kat. "I will let you fools in on a secret. I am Madara Uchiha the Eternal," said the Dark Kat as his eyes open with a maniacal gleam.

"What is the Juubi," asked the Judge.

"It is the ultimate demon of such strength that it took the lives half the Shinobi Army opposing it before being sealed by Sixth Hokage," Dark Kat said.

"I am GUILTY," shouted the Dark Kat with a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closed his eyes as he opens them up immediately and stood up "out of the building now," shouted the fox.

The ground splits and a figure jumps out cloak hiding his feature "I was curious when you would appear," said the Dark Kat "Mikaboshi," said the Dark Kat.

The figure takes off his cloak showing a man with grey skin and white hair "Madara, I take it the plan is proceeding?" asked the man.

"Yes Mikaboshi-sama," he said as the man turns to the officer who just surrounded him.

"Pathetic," said the god as he waves his hand sending them back with. "Is that it?" he asked.

He turns his head and catches a blade aim for the kill by Naruto with his hand "this the one you told about," said the man as throws the back sending Naruto back.

Feral shoot him hitting him, but he does not turns his head and send the Commander back with a strong punch.

Naruto punches the god sending into the wall "I can see why you gave Madara trouble," said Mikaboshi as he got up and spits some blood out.

"I don't have time for this, we are leaving," said the god as the two disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The court house was in shambles as everyone was trying to figure out what the hell happened. Naruto growled "I should have killed him," thought the fox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark temple the Dark Kat was smiling "we need one more piece to unleash the demon," said the Dark Kat.

Mikaboshi smirks "yes but we will bide our time till the pieces are set," said the god. "Soon I shall ascend to the throne as Kami and deal with current Kami," he said

"I have already launched an attack or you to be more specific," said Mikaboshi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the Junk Yard unleashing his anger "listen I know you are anger but you got to control," said Jake.

"You're right," said Naruto. "It just feels like I failed," said Naruto.

"We will wait for him to make a move," said Chance who walks up. "By the way, have you prepared your project," he asked.

Yeah I will present it tomorrow," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark ship flies over Megakat City and sends ships out. Commander Feral growls "Get me chopper backup," he orders as several chopper are launched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Junk Yard the alarm sound "looks like Mrs. Briggs needs us," said Chance.

"Go on head, I will finish up on my Jet," said Naruto.

The two cat suits up and blast off as Naruto forms clone and they head to the jet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the skies the Enforcer were being decimated by the superior numerical jets. Commander Feral Chopper was shot out of the sky forcing him bail out. "Bring out the tanks and hold them of," said Feral.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jet took aim at Feral as he was parachuting down but was shot down. The Turbokat flies up and opens the cock pit "Feral as much as we don't we like you we need you in Jet so you don't get shot," said Razor.

Feral growls but swallows his pride as an extra sea is formed and the commander gets in. "Commander can you handle the missile controls while Razor deal with the other weaponry," said T-Bone.

"As much as I despise you, I will do as asked," said the commander as he put on the targeting system.

The jet is shot at by a sleek jet "that is the Dark Kat," said Feral.

"I guess we should be honored the big boss himself want to engage us," said T-Bone.

The SW3AT Kats dodges a blaster as they flip under and go behind the main jet "Feral now fire the shredder missile," said T-Bone as Feral cycles through the missile and find the right armament.

"Firing," said Feral as he launches the missile as they hits Dark Kats jet but bounces out "so he has a shield," said Feral.

The jet locks on the SWAT Kats and start to fire "say goodbye SWAT Kats," said the Dark Kat as he fire he laser but are deflected by some other laser shot from an unknown craft. "What,  
" said the Dark Kat as he looks around.

"Attention Dark Kat you going down," said Naruto voice.

"I see you are in stealth mode," said The Dark Kat as he gets hit several time. "I will leave for now," said the Dark Kat.

Naruto "running away Madara," said the fox.

He locks on to the fighter but it disappears "he teleported," said Naruto as he goes beside the SWAT Kat.

"Let's head to City Hall, I need give my proposal," said Naruto as they lend by city hall and get out of the jets.

Naruto sees Minx and Callie "Honorable Mayor, I have a proposition," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Minx.

"I would form a unit that will overseen by my leaders," said Naruto. "I would like them to be an extension of the Enforce but have autonomy from your office," said Naruto.

"And the Enforcers, what role would they play?" asked Commander Feral.

"The Enforcer will be the first to respond but our unit will provide assistance and backup should you need it," said Naruto.

Mayor it is your call," said Naruto.

"I will give you support and funds," said Mayor Minx.

"Commander Feral," asked Naruto.

"My statement still stand you are friend with the Enforcer and we will support you," said Feral.

"Thank you," said Naruto. I will give mission statement to both of you in a few day with our role and chain of command," said Naruto as he salutes them and heads back to his jet with the SWAT Kats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

Omake and Lemon 

Commander Feral was at Felinas house and he walked in. "Give Felina these paper to look over," said the commander as he walks up stairs and get to her room.

"Master, Master spank me," said a female voice.

Feral tries to open the door ]but is locked "Hang on Felina," he shouted as he bust the door down and sees a naked Felina with Naruto fucking her in the ass.

"The hell," shouted Feral.

"Uncle it is not what it looks like," said Felina as Naruto looks at his former commander his eyes wide open as if caught in head light "it is totally what it looks like," said Felina as she drool.

Feral eye twitches "Naruto," he shouted as the fox run out the window and jumps out with Feral doing the same and the ten hour chase begin with Feral shooting Naruto as the fox runs for dear life.

Felina looks out the window and then looks at her pussy "damn I need my master; oh well," she said as pulls out a didlo and pleasure herself with it as all you hear is the blaster being fired during the chase.

It is going to be a long night Megakat city

This Omak was asked to put in by Tremor2330

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Short chapter next one will be longer and soi I made a divergance


End file.
